


On the Same Team

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Making Up, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnant Amy Santiago, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: An incident on the job causes friction between Jake and Amy.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	On the Same Team

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really wanted to explore some of the entanglements of working in the same place as your partner, especially in such a high tension job like Jake and Amy have (fictional of course) and fighting with your spouse but always ending up on the same team. this is what i got!!
> 
> srry for mistakes its unbeta'd!
> 
> please enjoy and lmk your thoughts! Thank you for reading!

There were many moments in the life of an NYPD detective that could get a little intense. Dealing with organized crime, specifically mafia and drug activity, Jake was aware that his life was in danger more than the average cop. That had never mattered much to him, honestly.

Until his marriage of course. Being with Amy helped his sense of self-worth, and now that he was about to become a father, his need for self-preservation had only increased. In a few months there would be a little helpless baby that depended entirely on him and Amy.

However, that didn’t mean he could stop doing his job. As Jake and Charles exited the bodega on 5th and saw their suspect in a drug-related triple homicide, they sprang into action. They’d been casing the area to follow up on chatter that the perp had a hideout above a butcher shop in the strip. Her name was Amelia Stevens and she was one nasty sucker, they’d been after her for months.

Stevens got into a car parked outside the butcher shop and pulled off the curb, Jake and Charles both running to their undercover and climbing in to follow. Jake got behind the wheel and tried to keep a few cars back so she wouldn’t notice their pursuit.

“She’s going awfully fast.” Charles noticed worriedly as the speedometer on Jake’s car crept up past 50 on the residential, with a speed limit of 35.

Stevens was going pretty fast, definitely faster than them, but Jake was trying to hang back a bit so she didn’t get spooked. It would be much less risky to apprehend her after she’d pulled over and exited the car rather than initiating a high-speed chase.

“We’re right on her.” Jake nodded eagerly, focused on the road as he weaved through traffic to avoid hitting other cars while still trying to keep up with her, “She’s gotta stop at some point.”

The sound of sirens erupting behind them caused Charles to whirl around in his seat and curse loudly. Jake glanced at the rearview mirror and noticed a squad car with flashing lights tailing them, trying to pull them over.

He looked back at the road, seeing that Stevens had sped up and was about to make a sharp right. The sirens had definitely spooked her. They were going to lose her. No!

“Damn it!” Jake growled and slammed his foot down on the gas, trying to catch up with her. At this point it didn’t matter if he exposed them, he couldn’t let her get away.

The squad car behind them sped up too, right on his ass, sirens still wailing.

“Do you have your radio?” Jake demanded, knowing he’d left the precinct in such a rush he hadn’t grabbed any gear or signed out his undercover.

“No!” Charles groaned, “We left so fast after getting the tip about the butcher shop.”

Suddenly the flashing of lights behind them moved, and the squad car was pulling up beside them. Before Jake could do anything, the car squealed forward and sharply spun so it was stopped in the road in front of them. Jake cursed loudly and smashed his foot on the brake pedal so they didn’t t-bone the squad car.

Once both cars were stopped, Jake and Charles exited the vehicle to see a beat cop climbing out from the driver’s seat of the squad car.

“Hands where I can see them!” The beat cop shouted, crossing the front of his car to approach them. His hand went to his belt, though he luckily made no move to unholster a weapon.

Jake grabbed the badge hanging around his neck and waved it around angrily, “Look familiar asshole?!”

He normally wasn’t so confrontational, but this moron had just cost them the collar. Who knew when Stevens would resurface again after seeing a cop so close to her hideout?

The beat cop (whose tag read Officer Henson) noticed the badge with wide eyes, and saw Charles’ on his hip as well. He paused in front of the squad car, facing the two angry detectives as other cars cautiously weaved around their haphazardly parked vehicles.

“What’s your badge number?” Jake demanded, “You just cost us a huge collar.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Officer Henson stammered, “You-your car isn’t registered, and you were going almost thirty over, and-”

“We were chasing a perp.” Charles interrupted, matter-of-factly.

Officer Henson bristled, “How was I supposed to know that? What are your names?”

“Don’t interrogate us,” Jake hissed, “You’re the one who just let a triple murdering drug dealer go free! Who’s your sergeant? I want to talk to whatever incompetent jerk let you out on the streets today.”

“I’ll call.” Officer Henson removed his cell from his belt and dialed a number quickly, putting the phone to his ear. Jake and Charles stood before him, still visibly frustrated as they awaited the line to connect.

“Hey Sarge.” The officer said nervously into the phone, “Um, I just pulled over a speeder, turns out it was two undercover detectives. They’re…” he glanced up at Jake and Charles and grimaced, “Pretty pissed. One of them wants to talk to the _‘incompetent jerk who let me on the streets_ ’”

The sergeant gave a brisk reply, and the officer answered, “No. It’s not registered.”

The sergeant said something else, and Officer Henson held the phone out to Jake, “My sergeant is not happy that you’re taking time out of her day to complain about me.” He said snidely.

“Give me the goddamn phone.” Jake’s voice was a borderline growl, and Officer Henson hastily handed him the phone.

Jake put the cell to his ear and snapped, “Your idiotic rookie just compromised an ongoing investigation and let a major collar go free. Who trained him so poorly that he doesn't know an undercover when he sees one?”

“Jake?”

Jake felt his soul leave his body at the familiar voice on the other line, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. His eyes darted to the squad car behind Henson, and then the badge and uniform he wore. Oh god. It was _Amy’s_ division. He was one of her officers. Jake had been so frustrated he didn’t even bother to notice this cop was from the 99.

“Amy?” Jake’s voice was a pathetic tenor, and Charles looked over wide-eyed with realization, color draining from his face.

“What is going on?” Amy demanded, annoyance clear in her tone. The last thing Jake wanted to do was stress out his pregnant, overworked wife. But he’d still just lost out on a perp they’d been chasing for so fucking long because her officer screwed up.

“Henson pulled us over mid-chase and let Amelia Stevens go.” Jake replied shortly, trying to hold his ground while also praying she glossed over the fact that he’d accidentally insulted her.

“So are you the one who called me an incompetent jerk?” Amy’s voice was cold and harsh.

“Amy-”

“I’ll have you know, Jake Peralta, that I am severely understaffed. We are down _thirteen_ officers in my unit over the past three months due to budget cuts and transfers. When I get a new guy, we train him fast and get him on the streets because we have _no_ other choice. So no, he may not be precisely versed on what every single undercover police car looks like, or how to recognize them every time. But he _is_ familiar with criminal speeding, and he did what he was trained to do in that situation.”

“Amy-” Jake tried again, but she was on a roll now.

“Don’t cut me off Detective!” she snapped, “When _you_ fully command and train your own unit, then _maybe_ you can accuse me of being incompetent at my job. But in the meantime, show your superiors some respect and try to remember what it was like to be a rookie. I’ve known you long enough to know you’ve made plenty of mistakes.”

Jake replied through gritted teeth, “You done?”

He heard his wife inhale sharply, which was a telltale sign that she was pissed off. He’d definitely just made this worse.

“Officer Henson will take responsibility for the mistake that allowed Stevens to go free today, and will be properly dealt with back in the precinct.” Amy’s voice was so full of anger that Jake was starting to worry about her blood pressure, “In the meantime, why don’t you take all of this pissed off bad boy energy and try to find a new lead? I’m done with you.”

As much as Jake didn’t like having his ass handed to him by a superior officer, particularly his _wife_ , he knew he had no footing here. She was his boss, and moreover, he’d insulted her. Amy was nothing if not proud of her work, and being called incompetent was probably the worst way anyone could hurt her.

And it couldn’t be further from the truth. She was brilliant and amazing at her job; Jake was just angry at the whole situation and never would have said that if he’d known it was _Amy_ he was bashing.

Before he could reply, the line disconnected and he glanced down at Officer Henson’s home screen. It was a picture of a German shepherd sharing a dog bed with a teacup chihuahua.

When he looked back at Henson, the officer was smirking, “So you know Sergeant Santiago?” he asked smugly.

“We’ve met.” Jake hissed, aggressively shoving the phone toward the beat cop, who grabbed it quickly and tucked it back in his belt.

“She’s really something.” Henson said, still looking snide.

“You’d do well to get the fuck back in your car and not cross paths with me again.” Jake’s tone brokered no room for argument.

Henson whirled around and walked back to the car, pulling out into traffic. Jake turned angrily toward his undercover, smashing the toe of his sneaker into the bumper with a loud curse. Charles watched nervously, seeming unsure if he should even ask. They got in the car to get back and do research on their next lead.

Charles wisely did not mention the incident for the rest of the day. 

* * *

Normally, Amy met Jake in the lobby after their shifts were over. Tonight they actually were scheduled within twenty minutes of each other, so he shouldn’t have to wait too long. They hadn’t seen much of each other for the entire day, and Jake was admittedly nervous about seeing her after the verbal lashing she’d given him on the phone.

However, as he waited by the front desk for her, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to read a text.

**Baby mama** : _Be home late tonight. Incident with an officer downtown. Have to get it sorted before I can leave._

Jake chewed on his lip worriedly for a moment, wondering if this was a lie because she didn’t want to see him. He shook that thought off; Amy was his wife, and his best friend. They’d had plenty of charged fights before; they were both tenacious people in a difficult field. It was bound to happen occasionally. She wouldn’t lie to him. It certainly wasn’t the first time one of them had needed to stay late unexpectedly.

He texted back: _You need anything? Long shift :\_

It took a moment, but his phone buzzed again.

**Baby mama** : _Guess I’m too incompetent to get anything myself?_

Jake sighed heavily, shoulders sagging as he read the words. He guessed he deserved that, but it still stung that she was so pissed. He needed to have a really good apology ready. He hated that he’d caused her any stress or pain in her already unbelievably high strung state. He glanced down once more to see another message.

**Baby mama:** _Sorry. I love you._

Jake’s eyes softened a bit at that. No matter what sort of argument they were having, neither of them liked to be on a shift mad at each other. Their jobs were dangerous, and they never really knew what could happen. They didn’t ever want to have regrets.

He quickly texted back an _‘I love you too’_ and headed for the front doors of the lobby. He’d left Amy with the keys this morning, and didn’t want her to have to take the subway, so he headed for the tunnel entrance a few blocks away from the precinct.

The packed subway ride was agony, as he was stuck between a teenage girl crying on the phone to her partner, and a mom wrangling a baby that just didn’t want to sit still. The baby was pretty cute, but his usual excitement of seeing babies was a bit muddied by the teenage girl crying.

He glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as she ended the call, wiping at her eyes sloppily. “Are you alright?” He asked her a little uncomfortably, if nothing else because he felt bad saying nothing.

She glanced over in surprise, and nodded, “Uh yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s okay dear.” The mom beside him leaned over to smile sympathetically, “Boy trouble?”

“Girl trouble.” the girl corrected her with a small smile, “We’re in a fight.”

“What happened honey?” the mom asked, tucking her baby up against her chest. The baby started to settle into his mom’s embrace, cheek smushed up into her shoulder as he looked over at Jake with faraway eyes. It was sort of weird to be talked over by the two women, but that was the nature of crowded subway rides. It wasn’t really anything new.

“I don’t even know!” the girl sighed, “We’re both struggling a lot with college applications. We’ve been dating for three years and we want to get into the same school. I know we will, she just...hasn’t stopped freaking out about it.” She shook her head, “Somehow we started arguing and...both said some mean stuff.”

“Oh, it sounds like she’s just stressed out.” The woman told her kindly, “She clearly cares about you, but it can be a lot of pressure. Maybe she just needs some reassurance, you know? Not more stress.”

“Yeah.” The girl nodded, “I guess you’re right. Maybe I should be more sensitive.”

Jake offered to switch seats with the mom, who graciously accepted and moved to sit beside the girl, sharing more solace and advice. He tried not to eavesdrop, but they were a little loud. Luckily his stop was next so he got off pretty quickly. Though, he couldn’t help but replay the woman’s words as he exited the subway.

_Maybe she just needs some reassurance. Not more stress._

Jake thought about his wife; twenty five weeks pregnant, an overworked sergeant, and now an asshole husband to add to the shit sundae? The last thing he wanted was to make her life even harder, but that’s what he’d done.

He had to fix it. He picked up the pace toward their apartment just a little bit. 

* * *

It was just after ten 8:45 when Jake heard the front door slowly creak open, and his wife’s tired footsteps crossing the threshold. He stood from the couch, sighing with apprehension as he started closing the distance between them, walking toward the front entrance.

Amy stood in the doorway, eyes wide as she glanced around the kitchen, which was papered with news clippings and random articles of writing. A small string of white candles was lit across the kitchen table, where a single page lay. She lifted her eyes to meet Jake’s, who was standing behind the table nervously.

“What’s all of this?” She demanded, squinting in the dim light at the page on the table. She looked utterly exhausted, dark circles under her chocolate eyes. Her belly jutted out noticeably from her middle, the most lively thing about her as her shoulders sagged tiredly and her gait grew unsteady.

Jake crossed the kitchen to pick up the clipping from the kitchen counter, “This is the Meeker street murderer.” Jake said, “He killed five young women over a period of three months in several different apartments on Meeker. He left almost no evidence, no trail, except for a single lock of each victim’s hair, cut off and draped over the bed frame. Very creepy. Very hard to solve.”

Recognition shown on Amy’s face, and the beginning of a small smile teased her lips.

“The incredible officer Amy Santiago figured out the pattern and used insanely astute skills to find him, arrest him, and bring him in. He’s serving three consecutive life sentences, and no other woman fell victim to him. It was the case that got her promoted to detective.” Jake said, meeting her eyes seriously.

“Jake-” Amy started to speak, but he didn’t let her finish, moving to another clipping by the stove.

“This is the Brooklyn Bride Strangler.” Jake picked up the clipping, skimming it briefly with a smile, though he was familiar with the case, “He worked out of a bridal shop and murdered seven bride-to-be’s during fittings. Would’ve been eight, if Detective Amy Santiago hadn’t gone undercover at the bridal shop, risking her life to pretend to be his next victim. Instead, he was arrested and stood trial to be convicted, making it safe for Bridezillas to worry about cake flavors and not being asphyxiated in a dressing room.”

“I know what you’re doing, Jake.” Amy said, though the faintest hint of a smile was still growing at the corners of her mouth.

Jake waved his arms at the pages around them, “The countless drug dealers, the insanely high amount of murderers, the assaulters and abusers. All of them off the streets because of one incredible detective.”

He moved toward the kitchen table and held up the paper, smiling at it, “Your unbelievably high score on the sergeant’s exam, and your acceptance letter. Just the smallest bit of proof that you are the most skilled, brilliant cop I’ve ever had the honor of meeting.”

Jake set the paper down and closed the distance between them, bringing his hands up to gently touch his wife’s cheek. Amy closed her eyes into the feeling, her shoulders relaxing a bit at his touch.

“Sergeant Santiago,” Jake said softly, “Will you accept my apology for the blatant disrespect I showed my incredibly competent superior officer today?”

“Of course.” Amy murmured quietly, eyes opening to offer him a small, warm smile, “Sorry I yelled at you.”

“Don’t be.” Jake shook his head, “I needed to get yelled at. I was acting like an ass.” he sighed gently, and said, “I know things have been really stressful lately. It’s been difficult in your unit and I’ve been absorbed with the Stevens’ case. Maybe we’re a little out of sync. So how about we take a nice, relaxing bath, order in some food, and we can talk about something _other_ than the 99th precinct?”

Amy looked at him with soft, affectionate eyes, “I would love that. I am...really stressed lately.” she admitted, glancing down at her swollen middle with melancholy eyes, “I feel like I can’t even give this pregnancy the attention it deserves because I’m just constantly putting out fires.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here.” Jake murmured quietly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips, eyes closing against the familiar feeling of her mouth, “But I’m here now, okay? We’re here. Just us.”

Amy let out a relaxed breath of air, smiling as she kissed him quickly once more, and asked, “So...a bath?”

Jake drew her a bubble bath in the dimly lit bathroom, the orange glow of candles illuminating her as she undressed. He watched her lovingly as she undid the buttons of her sergeant’s shirt, revealing her beautiful changing body.

“Get in with me?” She asked hopefully, her voice somewhat hushed in the calm quiet of the bathroom.

“Of course.” Jake nodded, relieved their tub was large enough to accommodate both of them, even in Amy’s heavily pregnant state.

Jake stripped out of his clothes and lowered himself into the bath, helping Amy in over the edge of the tub and hovering over her lower back as she slowly submerged herself. Amy leaned her head back on Jake’s chest, eyes closing contentedly as the bubbly water came up around her chest, her stomach exposed in the ring of lavender scented bubbles.

Jake’s arms wrapped around her body and his hands rested gently on her belly, rubbing soothing circles as they both sighed in relaxation. Jake felt the stress of the day start to dissipate as he held his wife and unborn baby tight against his body in the warmth of the tub.

“I love you.” Jake murmured quietly, smiling a bit as he felt a nudge against his palm from inside her belly, the familiar movements of their baby,“I really am sorry about today.”

“It’s okay.” Amy assured him, “I’ve definitely had my fair share of angry lash-outs when a case got screwed up. Henson fucked you guys over, and he got an earful when I saw him. Sorry I was so harsh.” she exhaled slowly, “It’s been hard lately.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jake asked softly, resting his chin in her hair.

Amy shook her head, “No. It won’t help.” her hands came up to rest on Jake’s where they lay softly on her belly, “Just being a sergeant, being pregnant, it’s difficult. Things are falling through the cracks.”

“You’re incredible.” Jake’s voice was low and warm, as he kissed the top of her head lovingly, “I am in awe of you, Amy. But maybe you need to scale it back?”

“What do you mean?” Amy turned to crane her neck and face him, confusion etched into her tired features.

Jake’s eyes softened as he looked at her, one hand moving from her stomach to gently rub the pad of his thumb over the circles beneath her eyes, fingers stroking her cheek gently, “Ames, you’re beat. I don’t think any human alive other than you would’ve made it this far into a pregnancy working overtime as a police sergeant. I know you won’t go on early maternity leave, but maybe you can cut back on hours until your leave. I’m starting to get worried.”

“Maybe.” Amy admitted hesitantly, “I’ve been losing my cool a lot. I guess I’m a little overworked.”

“There’s no shame in cutting back.” Jake reassured her, “You’re still the toughest, most badass person in history.”

Amy chuckled, shaking her head, “Not more than John McClane.”

“Oh Ames.” Jake snorted, “You’re _ten_ times more badass than him. He never stopped a perp with a baby belly between his hips, did he?”

“It would be a much different movie if he had.” Amy said with a thoughtful laugh.

“No matter what, you’ll always be the best.” Jake said surely, “The smartest, the toughest, the most beautiful wonderful sexy-”

“Okay okay.” Amy grinned, “You’ve made your point. I’ll cut back.”

“I love you.” Jake met her eyes seriously, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips, “You are the hottest pregnant lady on the planet and I’m super lucky to be in this tub with you.”

“Damn straight.” Amy agreed, then she smiled seriously, “I love you too, Jake. We’re both so lucky to have you.” she ran a hand affectionately over her stomach.

Jake couldn’t help the elation that ran through his body at the mention of their baby. Whoever he or she turned out to be, they were going to be super blessed, because they got to have Amy as their mom. And she was going to be the most amazing mother to ever grace the earth.

“Hey, where’d you get all those clippings?” Amy asked suddenly, sitting up a bit.

“What?”

“The news clippings from my cases. Where did you get those?”

“Oh!” Jake’s cheeks turned a little red and he looked down, “I actually have been saving them for a while. I was gonna make you a scrapbook for your two year anniversary of becoming a sergeant.”

Amy’s eyebrows pulled up sweetly, and she looked up at Jake with awe, “Really?”

“Yeah.” He laughed nervously, “Turns out I sucked at it. It was a mess, that’s really more your area of expertise, huh? I decided to keep the clippings though. Thought you might want to look back on them someday when we retire, or you’re telling grotesque cop stories to the baby.”

“Jake,” Amy murmured, “You’re the best husband I could ever ask for.”

Jake shrugged, “Other than the yelling at your uniformed officers?”

She pursed her lips for a moment, then shook her head, “Nah, even then. I know that sometimes tensions run high with our jobs, but I can always count on us, you know? We always end up back on the same team. That’s what matters to me.”

“Me too.” Jake squeezed her against his chest a little tighter, exhaling softly, “My toes are getting pruney.”

Amy laughed, “I’m hungry anyway. Let’s get out. What do you want to eat?”

“I’m kinda in the mood for steak.” Jake mused, thinking back to the butcher shop they’d cased earlier.

“Ohhh...oh yeah.” Amy nodded, “Baby agrees.”

Jake rolled his eyes with a laugh as he stood up and grabbed a towel from the rack beside the tub, tying it haphazardly around his waist. He leaned down and took Amy’s arms, helping her to her feet.

“Baby can pay then.” Jake said before handing Amy a towel.

She wrapped it around her body as much as she could with her large middle poking out, and scoffed, “No fair. He doesn’t have a job.”

“Freeloader!” Jake shook his head as he padded into the bedroom to search for a pair of sweatpants, “Living in your uterus on your dime.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Amy mumbled, patting her stomach lovingly as she walked by Jake toward the closet, “Daddy’s just jealous that he can’t be this close to me all the time.”

“Now _that_ is true.” Jake came up behind Amy to plant a series of teasing kisses down her jaw and neck, hands caressing her hips gently.

Amy sighed in pleasure at his touch, moaning gently as his teeth came up to graze her earlobe, “I think dinner can wait a little bit longer…”

“I think that would be best.” Jake whispered against her skin, whirling her body around to bring their lips together. It didn’t take much longer for them to work off all the stress of the day. By the time they were breathless and laid out naked on the sheets, they’d both forgotten that the argument had even happened.

“Maybe I need to piss you off more often.” Amy grinned as their bodies separated.

“Mhmm…” Jake breathed, nestling his head in the crook of her neck as he felt her swollen belly nudge against his stomach, “Maybe I just like the abuse.”

“Whatever works.” she hit back teasingly.

“Santiago, you’re nasty.”

“You’re welcome!”

Jake made a mock-noise of offense, but it was pretty hard to feel anything but utter and complete adoration for the beautiful woman in his arms. Even if she yelled at him every day of his life, Jake knew he always wanted to end up right here.

Though, next time he’d think twice before insulting a sergeant. He didn’t expect that they’d all spend the night with him in forgiveness.

Well, at least he hoped not. That would be weird.

**Author's Note:**

> btw idk how cops have their undercovers registered and if this ever happens to them and idc to research it bc fuck cops lol i dont need to know anything else about their inner workings but this is fiction so dont hate me for being prob inaccurate! sorry its just a fic friends!


End file.
